


Something to Talk About

by sklbug15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose overhears some fellow students talking and it gets her to think about her relationship with her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. People are Talking

People Are Talking  
Hufflepuff Rose Weasley swung her bag onto her shoulder at the end of Potions class. She sighed, stretching her arms above her head, as most of the 6th year class rushed out to go to dinner.  
"Are you ready to go?" The 17 year old turned and smiled at her best friend, whom had just asked the question. Tall, blond Scorpius Malfoy, fellow Hufflepuff.  
"Let's go." The brunette replied, smiling back, putting her arm through his, as they left the dank, dark rather smelly room. They followed their classmates to the Great Hall, their stomachs rumbling with hunger. As they were walking Rose noticed a few people whispering as they looked at her and Scorpius. Rose smiled as she laid her head on Scorpius' shoulder, he smiled down at her. It was the whole Malfoy/Weasley friendship thing. Nobody had expected it, least of all Rose. However, five and a half years ago after being sorted into Hufflepuff Rose had gone to the table and sat next to the other surprise sort. A skinny blond boy named Scorpius Malfoy.  
"Hey, I'm Rose Weasley." The girl stuck out her hand to the boy she had sat next to.  
"Oh, hi Rose, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, but you probably already knew that," Scorpius said the last part quietly, turning a pale shade of pink. Rose smiled.  
"I did know that actually," Rose looked down at her plate, biting her lip, unsure what had compelled her to talk to the boy her father had warned her against. She looked up and saw the other Hufflepuffs giving Scorpius fearful or dirty looks. She also noticed the same people giving her awed, surprised looks. Scorpius caught her eye, giving her a timid smile. Rose felt herself smiling back, knowing instinctively that it was the reactions that their peers had to their sorting that had given her a connection to Scorpius. Scorpius had looked down at his plate not sure what to expect from the only friendly person he had met so far.  
"Want to be friends?" the words split out of Rose's mouth before she thought about it.  
The two had been inseparable ever since.  
The two teenagers sat down at the dinner table. Scorpius smiled as he watched his best friend load food onto her plate. She was a Weasley alright. Pile in the food and not gain an ounce. The boy looked at his own plate and began eating stopping every so often to talk with Rose.  
"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Scorpius asked Rose who had just taken a big bite of a steak. She chewed quickly and swallowed. She wasn't like her cousins in the fact that she actually swallowed, before talking.  
"I don't know." She frowned. "I wish it was a Hogsmede weekend." Rose sighed in annoyance at being stuck in the castle.  
"Me too." Scorpius said in agreement, stabbing his fork into a big slice of pie.  
Halfway through dessert, a delicious cherry pie, Rose heard laughter. She turned to see her family members at the Gryffindor table. James was hanging over Fred's shoulder as Lily hid her red face behind her hands, obviously being teased by two of her male relatives. Albus was talking with one of his friends, ignoring his family members. Rose wasn't quite sure where her brother, Hugo was. Probably in the library, he took after their mother like that. The now familiar pang hit her stomach as she dropped her fork, watching her cousins laugh over something without her. She should have been there with them. Al had been her best friend until they had entered Hogwarts and had been separated by a hat. Not that Rose regretted being friends with Scorpius; she just regretted losing the closeness she once had with Al. She bit her lip willing the tears back that always came when she thought of how things use to be before Hogwarts.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Hufflepuffs are so much better anyways." Scorpius slung an arm around the brunette distracting her, somewhat, from her pain. Rose turned and smiled at him. He tried so hard to make Rose feel better and not so left out. The two left the Hall, as Rose no longer had an appetite for her cherry pie and made their way down to the common room. Most of the Hufflepuffs were still at dinner so the two friends dragged out their homework and started to work on it.  
The common room slowly got busier and Rose's mind began to wander. Finishing an essay for charms, the girl sighed. Scorpius looked up at her. Rose smiled.  
"I'm going to take a walk before curfew." Rose told him.  
"Want me to come?" Scorpius offered.  
"No, thank you, just need to clear my head."  
"Oh, okay." Scorpius bent his blond head back to his last assignment.  
Rose got up and left the warm and cozy room, walking into the much cooler hallway. She began thinking about how separate she felt from the rest of her family. Not a Gryffindor, not a red head. Weasley in name only. She ran her fingers through her dark hair as she approached a corner.  
"They so obviously are. They're just hiding it from their families." Rose heard a girl say. She froze where she was, still hidden from the gossipers. "I don't know about that. I think they're just friends." Another girl said. "You only say that because you fancy Malfoy." Rose put her hand over her mouth. "It's so Romeo and Juliet, a Malfoy and a Weasley." A third voice said. "Rose is so lucky." The second girl moaned clearly jealous that the boy she fancied was "involved."


	2. It took a Rumor

It took a rumor  
"They so obviously are. They're just hiding it from their families." Rose heard a girl say. She froze where she was, still hidden from the gossipers. "I don't know about that. I think they're just friends." Another girl said. "You only say that because you fancy Malfoy." Rose put her hand over her mouth. "It's so Romeo and Juliet, a Malfoy and a Weasley." A third voice said. "Rose is so lucky." The second girl moaned clearly jealous that the boy she fancied was "involved."   
Rose's breathing quickened. What? She turned and fled silently. Halfway back to the Hufflepuffs' dormitory she stopped and fell back against the stone wall. She put a shaking hand to her forehead. Those girls … they thought… She and Scorpius? No, it was, they were just friends. Anything more than that, it was, it was laughable. Right? Then why wasn't she laughing? Rose began walking again. Her and Scorpius?  
"Rose?" The girl jumped and spun around, having been far too occupied to pay attention to her surroundings.  
"James," James smiled at his cousin as she said his name.  
"Hey girlie," James slung an arm around her. "What brings you out at this time of night?"  
Rose shrugged. "Just walking."  
"Cool." Silence fell as the cousins walked along. Once or twice Rose turned to look at James opening her mouth then closing it.  
"James," she finally said.  
"Yea?" he turned and looked, light reflecting off his brown hair.  
"Scorpius," Rose stopped. James looked at her.  
"Is this a name game?" he asked a smile playing around his lips. Rose sighed. "What do you think when you look at me and Scorpius?" James furrowed his brow as he thought about the question.  
"I think bees," James said finally.  
"Bees?" Rose asked bewildered.  
"Yes. You know Hufflepuff colors? Yellow and black. Just like bees" James smiled at his own wit.  
"James." Rose whined. "Be serious." James laughed.  
"What is this Rosie-pose?"  
"Can you just answer the question first?" Rose pleaded. James sighed.  
"I don't know Rose. I mean you two are friends and you seem pretty close. I'm not quite sure what it is you want to hear," Rose was silent for a moment.  
"I'm not quite sure what I want to hear either." She said finally. She then realized they were in the front of the Hufflepuff entrance.  
"Have a good night and let me know when you figure out what you want to know about Mr. Scorpius Malfoy and you." James said teasingly. Rose smiled and hugged him. "Goodnight James," she turned to enter.  
"Hey Rose?" she turned. She noted the strained look her cousin's face.  
"When I see you and Scorpius together… I think of comfort." James said hesitantly, looking puzzled by his own answer .Rose looked at him.  
"Thanks," she walked inside. A few of the older students were still in the room. Rose's focus settled on one of the black armchairs that held her blond friend. She smiled to see Scorpius' head lolled back, mouth wide opened as he slept. Rose walked over to the armchair stifling her giggles when she noticed a bit of drool at the corner of Scorpius' mouth.  
"Scorpius," Rose gently shook the 17 year old. "Scorpius wake up darling." "Wassup?" Scorpius opened his eyes. Rose giggled at the confused look on his  
face.  
"You fell asleep in the common room," she explained. Scorpius sat up and frowned as he lifted his hand to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth.  
"How was your walk?" he asked.  
"It was … okay." Rose said heart beating faster at the question. She looked at Scorpius and smiled. A forced smile. Scorpius looked at his best friend a feeling of something being off.  
"Oh." He said unsure of how to respond.  
"Well I'm going to bed. " Rose said smiling brightly.  
"Good night Rose," Scorpius hugged her.  
"Goodnight Scorpius," she turned and walked to the girls' dormitory. Scorpius watched Rose go a sick feeling in his gut. Something was wrong. He sat on the arm of the chair heavily. Why wouldn't Rose tell him what was wrong. He breathed in, trying to relax. Maybe she was in shock and would talk to him tomorrow. Right? They talked to each other about pretty much everything. If something was wrong she would tell him. He would just have to wait until tomorrow. Scorpius got up and walked toward the boys' dormitory bidding good night to a few of his peers.  
Rose sighed as she shut the black curtains on her bed. Comfort. Rose lay down and pondered James' answer. Comfort? What did that mean? Rose shifted in her bed her pyjamas twisting around her body. Well she would seek Scorpius out to comfort her when she was upset. That was a friend thing though right? Rose stretched out her limbs and turned over in her bed. Right. That's what Scorpius was, a friend. Those girls didn't know what they were talking about. Just rumors….


	3. A little mystery to figure out

A little mystery to figure out  
Rose walked down the pale yellow hallway from the sixth year girls' room towards the Hufflepuff common room. She had tossed and turned all night, waking after a light doze in a sweat. She had told herself that she and Scorpius were just friends; however that didn't prevent the thoughts of what it would be like if they weren't just friends to intrude. As a result she had gotten up a lot earlier than normal, time which she spent trying to make it appear that she was well rested (all the while thinking that her mother would be disappointed she didn't use the extra time to study. Rose found herself giggling a bit at the thought).  
"Good morning Rose." Rose twirled around to see Scorpius leaning against the wall smiling at her. Part of her wondering why she had reacted so to his voice, knowing full well they always went to breakfast together. Her heart sped up at his grin. Wait, that wasn't right.  
"Good morning Scorpius." Rose smiled at her friend with no visible trace of what was running through her mind.  
"Did you sleep well?" He stood up from the wall and walked towards her, offering an arm. Rose smiled and took it.  
"It wasn't the best of nights." She admitted as they turned to leave the room.  
"Oh?" Scorpius looked at her with a concerned face as they made their way upstairs to the Great Hall.  
"Just some thoughts that wouldn't leave me alone." Rose said her mind settling back on those confused thoughts. Scorpius looked at the brunette who was biting her lip. Was Rose going to tell him what these thoughts were finally? It must have to do with what was wrong last night. Scorpius waited, expecting. Rose looked up to see Scorpius glancing at her. The girl knew he was waiting for her to confide in him.  
"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Rose smiled as Scorpius' heart fell. She wasn't going to tell him. They had been friends for years, talking to each other about everything and anything and yet Rose was keeping secrets from him. She never did that, ever. Not even about how her father had jokingly said not to get too friendly with him. Of course Rose wasn't sure if Ron really was joking or just saying it in a joking tone. But the point was Rose had told him this even though most would have not said it to spare his feelings.  
Both friends were so absorbed in thoughts; it took them both by surprise when they realized they had reached the breakfast table. Scorpius sat down next to Rose and loaded up his plate without looking at the girl. His hands were shaking with anger as he stuck his fork into some scrambled eggs.  
"Scor?" He looked up at Rose who was looking at him with concern, her eyes widened and she recoiled as she saw the anger on her best friend's face. Scorpius dropped his fork and got up, stalking out of the Great Hall, leaving a very upset and confused Rose Weasley behind him. She got up and fled out of the Great Hall, a few of the other students wondering what was going on.  
Rose sat in her dorm shaking as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She didn't care about missing class. Scorpius was mad at her and she had no idea why, not just mad, but furious. That look in his eyes that was directed at her, she had never seen anything like it. Sure they had had arguments in the past, but there was some communication and she knew what was going on. Today however, after walking to breakfast like normal she had looked at him and his eyes were filled with fury and he had then gotten up and stalked out. It came out of nowhere. It was a mystery that she would have to try to figure out if things were to go back to normal.  
Scorpius sat in Potions by himself. Rose hadn't shown up for class. Not just Potions but, any of their classes, which was unlike her. Her mother had a lot of influence on how Rose treated school. Scorpius knew it was because of him. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down. He still felt nauseous as he thought of Rose. Normally she had some warning when he was mad at her, and usually she was just as mad right back at him. Of course normally she told him everything and didn't keep secrets. Scorpius jerked up as all the other students filed out past him. He hadn't even realized class was over. He gathered his stuff and made his way out slowly. His mind went over all the possibilities of what it was that Rose could possibly be keeping from him. None of them sat right. It was a complete mystery to him.


	4. I never noticed

Rose woke up the next day with a strange taste in her mouth. Her mind took her to the day before. Scorpius. Still lying in her bed she lifted her freckled fingers to her face, feeling the dried tear tracks. Swallowing heavy she sat up, her long tangled hair gently brushing her back, knocking the used tissues from the night before onto the floor. She slowly made her way to the bathroom with her brush where she began the long process of getting the tangles out of her dark hair. A look in the mirror reflected the pain in her eyes of not speaking with Scorpius. Somehow this time seemed worse than any other. Rose didn't look up when her roommates began piling into the bathroom to prepare for the day. She remained focused on erasing the signs of her pain.  
"Hey Rosie are you okay?" called out Charlotte, a petite blond as she washed her hands in the sink next to Rose's. Rose kept her head down. She wasn't that close with her roommates, mostly because she spent all her time either with Scorpius or her family, but she was friendly with them.  
"Fine," Rose said softly. Charlotte hesitated looking in concern at the girl, then shrugged as she left with the other girls. Rose gulped back a sob as she rested her head against the cool mirror. She shook her head, before the tears began trickling down her cheeks again.  
Scorpius hesitated as he reached the door leading out of the Hufflepuff Common room. There were only a few times in the past that he had gone to breakfast without Rose, but those had been after loud arguments where they both knew why the other was not speaking to them. Scorpius knew why he was angry with Rose, but he also knew that Rose did not know why Scorpius was mad at her; if she did she would have pulled him aside and yelled at him for being a git, instead of skipping all their classes. Rose only skipped classes, when she had too much on her mind to be able to concentrate. Scorpius remembered the one other time that Rose had skipped classes.  
It was fourth year and Scorpius had discovered Rose hiding in their common room after dumping her then boyfriend. She had taken one look at him, than collapsed in his arms. He had gone back to classes and gotten the day's work for her.  
Scorpius debated on what he should do as his classmates passed him giving him weird looks for standing in the doorway. The boy sighed as he made his decision.  
Rose slowly made her way down the hall her limbs being strangely sore and heavy and her head felt like it was under water, breaths coming out in quick little gasps. She stopped halfway down the hallways leaning against the wall as she felt a wave of depression hit her. She willed the tears to go away. A few moments passed and the hysteria slowly left her, leaving her feeling even more exhausted than before. She breathed heavily, debating whether or not she should just stay in her room and sleep all day before reminding herself she had missed classes the day before, than continued on her way. Finally, she arrived in the common room. The very empty common room. She shoved her hand into her mouth to stop the hysteria.  
"Rose," the soft hesitant voice floated into her ears. Rose turned slowly. Scorpius' eyes roved over his best friend before he held open his arms. Rose flew into them sobbing. Scorpius held her tight in his arms.  
"Wh-what d-did I d-do?" Rose sobbed out. Scorpius felt the anger consume him, directed at himself. He pulled away and looked at Rose who had lifted her head to meet his eyes looking almost afraid, of him? Scorpius had never known Rose to be so dependent on someone else's opinion. She was normally very strong and independent. Scorpius cleared his throat.  
"Well, um" he stopped, his mind awhirl trying to figure out what he should say to Rose. "To be honest with you, I feel like you're keeping something from me, and well, I don't like not knowing what's been bothering you. You're my best friend and we should trust each other with everything," Rose had to strain her ears to hear the words Scorpius mumbled after "and well". He looked at Rose from under his pale eyelashes. His very long, rather pretty eyelashes Rose noted. She had never noticed that before. It was a couple of minutes before she realized she hadn't responded. Rose bit her lip.  
"It's just during my walk a couple of nights ago I overheard some girls say some stuff, um, about me and I was just distracted by what they said," Rose said being partially honest which pained her, especially after what Scorpius had just said about trust. Scorpius looked at her.  
"Why didn't you just tell me?" he demanded.  
"It was just some stupid stuff. Things that weren't true really," Rose said. The two stood in silence.  
"I'm sorry." Rose looked up. Scorpius smiled at her. "I'm sorry I just got angry at you and everything. I should have just asked you." The boy admitted.  
"It's okay" Rose smiled at him. Scorpius moved closer and pulled her back into his arms. Rose put her arms around him and relaxed. Her eyes drifted shut and she became aware of the smell of soap and something else she couldn't name. She smiled faintly as she snuggled in closer to her best friend. Scorpius smells good floated through her mind. Why had she not noticed that before? She breathed in his scent now aware that his head was resting on top of hers. She really liked it when Scorpius held her like this. She felt safe and loved… her eyes flew open. What?


	5. I feel so foolish

Scorpius stood in the common room holding tightly onto his best friend. A bunch of girl talk had upset her? He felt really foolish for the way he had treated Rose the day before, his best friend had been upset about some stuff that had been said about her, and he had been a git to her, because she hadn't felt like sharing. Scorpius felt like a giant inconsiderate idiot. The girl sighed against his chest as she tightened her arms around him. Scorpius smiled in contentment then rested his head on top of hers, enjoying the feel of her soft dark hair against his neck. A few minutes later he felt Rose stiffen in his arms. He looked down in concern; Rose looked up slowly and smiled at him not quite hiding the panic in her eyes.  
"We should go to breakfast." Rose pulled away as Scorpius glanced at his watch wondering what she was panicking about now.  
"Oh shite. We really should," Scorpius said, seeing the time had temporarily shoved the new concern from his mind. The two ran out of the room and up the stairs to the Great Hall which was slowly emptying out as students left for classes. After a rushed breakfast, somehow in which Rose still managed to shove a ton of food down, the two then went to Defense against the Dark Arts. The two friends had most of their classes together only separating for Ancient Runes (Scorpius) and Care of Magical Creatures (Rose).  
Before Rose knew it, it was suppertime once again. Rose laughed ruefully to herself. Probably because for once she hadn't been focused on classes, instead her thoughts had been consumed with Scorpius. The way she had felt in his arms, what the girls had said, what James had said, the way Scorpius smelled…. It all swirled together and left Rose feeling more confused than ever before. Which was remarkable since half the stuff that came out of Rose's mother's mouth confused the hell out of her. She sat down at the Gryffindor table where her family welcomed her with smiles. Rose glanced over at the Hufflepuff table where Scorpius also graced her with a smile (which made her heart flutter) knowing that from time to time Rose liked to join her family to help her feel more connected with them.  
"Welcome little bumblebee" James joked to Rose, reminding her of the conversation they'd had a couple of nights before.  
"Bumblebee?" Lily looked at her brother confused; James winked at Rose as he went to explain the yellow/ black Hufflepuff colors to his baby sister. Rose giggled a bit as Hugo sat down shoving Al off the bench.  
"Hey!" Al protested at his cousin as he shoved his way back onto the bench knocking into a third year boy who glared at him, before realizing who it was he was glaring at, then turning red and turning away in fright. Nobody noticed except Scorpius who loved to watch the interaction between the members of the Weasley family. He chuckled to himself, wishing he had a big family like Rose did before his thoughts turned to the memory of seeing panic in Rose's eyes that morning. He frowned to himself; he wasn't going to get angry at her again for something that was probably nothing. He turned back to his dinner.  
"Hey kiddies," Fred sat down then turned to face Rose and James. He pretended to be startled by Rose's presence and put his hand to his heart in mock fright. Rose laughed and hit Fred on the shoulder. Fred grinned.  
"So what brings you to our table fair Hufflepuff?" Fred asked. Rose felt a pang when Fred said Hufflepuff. Fred didn't realize he was highlighting what made Rose feel separate from her family members. She looked up at her older cousin and forced a smile. It hurt even worse when Fred turned away not noticing that her smile wasn't genuine. Rose knew that if it had been Lily or Hugo or any other cousin he would have picked up on it right away, but no, not for her. She felt herself glance towards the Hufflepuff table where Scorpius was eating by himself. (Rose envied the fact that Scorpius didn't always need to have other people around to be content.) Scorpius would have seen through it, in fact he had only yesterday thus leading to their short separation. Pain ran through Rose at the remembrance of not speaking to Scorpius. She pulled her mind away from the day before and turned back towards the table.  
"And remember last night, when Al…" Hugo stopped too busy laughing along with all of the other members of the Weasley/Potter family who all seemed to know what Hugo was talking about. Rose looked from person to person hoping for an explanation ignoring the pang of jealousy and fighting back the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.  
Rose walked along the hall heading back to the Hufflepuff Common room by herself. She had gotten an explanation about what Al had done, but somehow it just wasn't that funny to her. The thoughts that had been lurking at the corner of her mind during dinner with the family flooded full force into her thoughts now. Scorpius… The boy that had been her best friend for nearly six years now, the one who understood her, who saw through her when she wasn't being truthful, who could make her feel better when she was upset, the boy in whose arms she felt safe where she went to for… "comfort". Rose stopped just outside the door to the Hufflepuff room. She laughed, she was so foolish, how had she not noticed? She was falling for her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.


	6. Laugh just a little too loud

Laugh just a little too loud  
Rose stood outside the entrance to the Hufflepuff room laughing hysterically. She didn't notice the first year that approached the door and hesitated at passing her to get to the door. He stood there looking at the older girl slightly fearful before glancing back at the door hesitating at passing Rose to go in.  
"Rose?" The first year boy took that moment to slip past the laughing girl into the open entrance to his common room as Scorpius stood in the entrance way wondering why his best friend seemed slightly hysterical.  
"Scorpius!" Rose spun around and looked at her best friend, the boy she was in love with than began laughing even harder, falling forward and grabbing Scorpius, holding his shirt in her hands, face pressed against his chest. Scorpius looked down at the girl holding onto his shirt in bewilderment.  
"Are you drunk?" he demanded. Rose stopped laughing and looked up at him, into his beautiful gray eyes; she couldn't help herself she grinned at the bemused boy.  
"No, not drunk." Rose burst into laughter again falling to the ground.  
"Ok." Scorpius said slowly eyes narrowed as he watched his best friend lying on the floor laughing before he picked the girl up into his arms and went through the still open doorway, ignoring the other students who were looking at the pair curiously. A group of third year girls began to whisper among themselves glancing over and giggling at the pair.  
Rose stopped laughing and sighed snuggling her head into Scorpius' chest before she found herself on a couch very much not in Scorpius' arms. She looked up at the blond haired boy who was looking at her concerned while refraining from the urge to pout at not being in his arms anymore.  
"Are you okay?" he asked softly kneeling down to put his head near hers looking a bit relieved that Rose was not laughing anymore. Rose caught her breath at the nearness of his lips to hers. She looked at Scorpius intently studying his eyes and the shape of his nose and letting her eyes linger on his soft looking lips. Scorpius looked at her, wondering why it was taking so long for her to answer.  
"Yes, well, I think so, I just have some stuff to think about, but yea I'll be okay." Rose finally said as she smiled at Scorpius hoping that he'd not ask what stuff she had to think about. Scorpius looked at her. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Rose what was going on, but remembering the past couple of days, he swallowed his questions.  
"Okay." He smiled at her before getting up and holding out his hand to help her up. Rose grabbed it enjoying the warmth of his hand in hers.  
"Hey Rose?" Rose turned to see Maria Phillips, a Hufflepuff fifth year calling to her. Scorpius smiled at her as he let go of her hand, much to her disappointment.  
"I'll talk to you later." He turned and left the common room. Rose watched him wondering where he was going, then walked over to the fair haired fifth year who smiled at her.  
"I have a question about my charms homework." Maria said to Rose. Rose looked at the girl. There was something about her voice… "Rose is so lucky." Her eyes widened as she remembered the conversation that had started this all. She looked at Maria who was giving her a weird look. Maria was the one who fancied Scorpius? Rose forced a smile at the girl who was looking at her a big bemused at the way Rose was looking at her.  
"So this is the problem right here, I don't understand," Maria was cut off by Rose who immediately recognized what it was that Maria didn't understand. She herself had had problems with this specific question last year. Rose explained quickly before Maria picked up her quill pausing every few sentences to ask a clarifying question. After a few moments Maria finished writing her answer.  
"Thank you Rose." Maria smiled sweetly at the older girl. Rose smiled back before she wandered away and went upstairs to her room. Maria fancied Scorpius. If Rose had had any doubts about her feelings, the surge of rage at Maria that had arisen while assisting her with her homework erased them. Rose sat on her bed in her empty room, her roommates still out. She traced the design on her blankets, red roses that stood out against the black and let her eyes wander. They fell on a picture of her and Scorpius. Rose noticed that Picture her had her arms around Scorpius with her head resting on his shoulder. Rose envied her picture self at that moment. Her fingers tightened in her blankets as she remembered the feel of Scorpius' chest and his arms around her holding her. Rose's eyes drifted shut and she let a smile come over her face at the memory.  
"I am in love with Scorpius Malfoy." Rose said to the empty room, letting the words flow out of her mouth, testing them, tasting them. They tasted, right. Once again that day, Rose found herself laughing hysterically. She could just see her family members' faces. Her cousins had no problem with Scorpius, but her parents and her aunts and uncles well; they still didn't realize the extent of her friendship with him.  
They knew the two were in the same house and friendly, but not that they were best friends. Rose stopped laughing and sighed. Not that it mattered what her family thought anyway; it wasn't like Scorpius returned her feelings. Right?


	7. Stand just a little too close

Stand just a little too close  
Rose woke up suddenly and completely as sunlight streamed in the small gap between the dark curtains around her bed. She knew it was later than she normally slept until, but that was the beauty of the weekends. She lay still, looking up at the ceiling, hearing the snores of her roommates who liked to sleep as long as they possibly could on the weekends. Rose snuggled into the warmth of her bed as she let her thoughts play out in her mind. She sighed as she thought of Scorpius, before reluctantly sitting up and shaking her head at her thoughts. Even if he did like her like that, her family (minus her cousins) would not appreciate it. Plus reporters would probably end up following them around. A Weasley in love was one thing, and not at all that exciting, but a Weasley dating a Malfoy? It was hard enough as it was keeping their friendship out of sight of the reporters that roamed around Hogsmeade on the weekends the students were allowed to go.  
Rose climbed out of bed, wincing at the coldness of the floor as well as the cold air that flowed over her body. She quickly threw on her clothes hoping to gain some warmth back and ran down the hall to the common room. A few of the students were lounging about in the yellow and black room. She sighed as she realized Scorpius must have gone to breakfast without her. He knew she liked to sleep in on the weekends, unlike him, who was somewhat of an early bird (at least compared to Rose). Now that she had accepted the fact that she fancied her best friend, not having him around gave her a sick feeling. She missed him. She hadn't seen him since last night and she missed him. Rose frowned at herself. She hoped she wasn't going to become one of those clingy girls who had to be around the guy she liked 24/7.  
"Morning Rose!" Scorpius grinned at the girl as he climbed in through the entrance holding a plate with a muffin on it. Rose's heart starting beating twice as fast as her breath left her. She smiled at Scorpius.  
"Hi Scorpius," The greeting came out breathy and far flirtier than she intended. Scorpius raised an eyebrow as Rose took the muffin from him, giving the girl a strange look before shrugging it off.  
"Thanks." Rose held the muffin to her and looked into Scorpius' eyes feeling the sappy smile overcome her face. They stood there a moment before Rose realized just how close she was standing to the boy. As soon as she realized that he was far closer than a friend would be she couldn't think of anything else. Did Scorpius realize how close they were? Did he like it? Did he think they were too close? Was he uncomfortable? Or worse, did he not think anything of it? Was she just a good friend, one he was comfortable being close to, one he could be close to without thinking anything of it? Far too soon Scorpius moved away and sprawled on the nearby couch, Rose noticed without any reaction at all. She felt her heart sink as she realized he hadn't even noticed how close they had been.  
"Want to go outside? It's nice out." Scorpius grinned up at her as Rose began pulling apart the muffin, putting a piece into her mouth. She swallowed.  
"Sure, all my homework is done." Rose replied casually. Scorpius laughed at her response. Standing up he reached out and put his thumb to her cheek rubbing it.  
"You had some chocolate on your face," Scorpius explained, licking his thumb off. Rose swallowed hard at the intimacy of the gesture, turning around to hide the redness of her face.  
Walking outside Rose ate the rest of her muffin. Chocolate chip, her favorite. She smiled to herself at how well Scorpius knew her before biting her lip and reminding herself that it did not matter. The duo went over to a tree and sat down next to it. Rose looked around and saw James and Hugo whispering together and looking over at Lily and some of her friends. Rather pretty friends, Rose noted giggling to herself.  
"What is it?" Scorpius propped himself up on his arm, Rose hadn't even notice the boy lay down.  
"Hugo and James checking out some of Lily's friends." Rose said trying to stop giggling at how silly her relatives looked eying the girls.  
"Oh are they good looking?" Scorpius moved his head so he could get a look. A flash of jealously punched Rose in the gut. She forced a smile on her face.  
"Yea I guess so." Rose said pretending the question didn't hurt, shrugging her shoulders. Scorpius looked at Rose and propped himself up. He reached out, grabbed Rose around her waist and pulled her down next to him. Rose smiled as she lay down next to him putting her head on his chest as he put his arms around her. She breathed in his fresh, clean scent and closed her eyes enjoying the warmth radiating off of him.  
Rose woke a while later to find herself inside the castle the stone walls moving on either side of her. She raised her head and realized that once again, Scorpius was carrying her.  
"Hey sleepy head, you slept through lunch." Scorpius remarked as he felt his best friend move in his arms. Rose could feel the vibrations in his chest as he teased her. Her stomach growled and Scorpius laughed.  
"Don't worry Rosie-pose we're going to the kitchens." They stopped outside of a picture of fruit and Scorpius adjusted Rose to raise one hand to tickle the pear. Rose gripped Scorpius even tighter as they stepped through to the kitchens that were filled with activity. He placed Rose down, she stumbled and he caught her. She looked up; he was standing so close, just a little too close for Rose's comfort. Her eyes locked on the familiar grey ones.


	8. Thinking about you every day

Thinking about you every day  
Scorpius took a casual step back. Rose's heart sank, it wasn't even awkward, Scorpius acted like it was nothing, standing that close to his best friend. Where for her… palms sweaty, heart beating rapidly, a nauseated feeling in her stomach, it was far from nothing. She let her eyes watch his lanky frame as he went and sat down at a small circular wooden table that the busy house elves had set up for the two visiting students in the middle of the kitchens. Rose forced a smile and sat down next to him. She ate without even tasting her food. The silence between the two friends was comfortable; they had stopped needing to talk to fill the time years before. Rose's heart jolted every time Scorpius brushed against her with his leg or with an arm.  
Scorpius ate his meal enjoying the silence of being with Rose. He was able to let his thoughts wander about various things without having to worry about Rose being insulted that he wasn't talking to her. He wondered if the house elves enjoyed when the students came to visit, because he felt that the food tasted a lot better than usual down here (although he must admit that with all the fireplaces that were in the kitchens it was a bit warmer than the rest of the castle). He turned to look at Rose who was swirling her fork around on her plate looking off into the distance. Scorpius looked down, brow furrowed. It must be that conversation Rose had overheard a few days ago preying on her mind again. He frowned, she kept saying it was nothing and yet here she was still thinking about it. Scorpius really wished Rose would open up about it to him, and yet he knew he wasn't going to ask again.  
"So when's your next quidditch practice? It's been awhile." Scorpius asked casually. He never paid attention to things like that; he just knew when the actual games were. Rose would murder him otherwise. Rose swung her head around, her hair whipping around with the force. Scorpius watched the dark curls move through the air, Rose's hair fascinated him.  
"Oh shite. I'm late; Carlos is going to kill me!" The 17 year old flew out of the kitchens leaving Scorpius Malfoy behind laughing. His best friend amused him.  
"Weasley, get your head in the game!" Rose barely registered the shouting of the Hufflepuff Captain. Carlos shot the girl a glare as another shot went into the goal. Rose couldn't help it, she kept seeing Scorpius every where, keeping was the last thing on her mind. How could he not feel anything for her? Because Rose knew now that Scorpius thought of her as just a friend. That was obvious from the way he had stepped back from her before like it was nothing. Like she was nothing. Oh she knew that he cared for her, but not in the way that she cared for him.  
"Oww," a bludger just grazed the side of Rose's head; she turned to glare at Conner, one of the beaters, who was grinning at her. She felt the side of her forehead and winced as she touched the tender area a bruise already forming. Rose scowled. It wasn't like she could help it, these past few days Scorpius had been the only thing on her mind. Finally, finally the torturous practice ended, with Carlos glaring at Rose as she shuffled off ready to shower.  
"Rosie!" Lily Potter came bounding up to her older cousin grinning. Rose looked at her suspiciously.  
"What?"  
"How do you feel about playing matchmaker with me?" Lily asked looking excited.  
Rose sighed. "Matchmaker? Why me?"  
Lily looked uncomfortable now. "Well a friend of mine, fifth year, she's in Hufflepuff and well she fancies Scorpius." Rose shot up.  
"No! I'm not setting Scorpius up with Maria Philips!" Lily looked surprised now.  
"How did you-? Why not?" Rose was too angry to notice the little rather smug smile playing around Lily's lips now.  
"Because, I'm not!" Rose glared angrily at the ground.  
"You fancy Scorpius yourself." Lily stated this, as Rose looked at her in amazement.  
"That's what I told Maria. Well actually I told her that I knew of someone who  
was much better suited for her and to forget Scorpius." Lily scuffed the ground with the toe of her shoe; Rose watched the setting sun reflect the red of her cousin's hair. Rose sighed in defeat.  
"I just can't stop thinking about him. Every day, and I only just realized why that  
was." Rose confessed to the fourth year. "He's my best friend, and I think he only thinks of me like that. Probably like a sister." She snorted flicking her hair back over her shoulder.  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that Rose." Lily said quietly. Rose looked at her "What  
makes you say that?" Lily shrugged.  
"Just the way he is around you. I wish there was a guy who looked at me, like  
Scorpius looks at you." Lily looked off into the distance, a look of longing on her face.  
Rose decided to leave Lily where she was, smiling in good bye as she went inside to take a quick shower before finding Scorpius was sitting waiting for her at the Hufflepuff table. Rose smiled at him in greeting and sat down.  
"How was practice?" Scorpius asked.  
"It was okay," Rose replied piling spaghetti onto her plate and swiping a slice of garlic bread.  
"You don't sound convinced," Scorpius grinned at the exhausted looking girl.  
Rose stuck her tongue at the boy before digging into her supper.  
"Rosie posie," Scorpius sang out. Rose looked up only to have Scorpius flick spaghetti sauce into her face. She sputtered.  
"What was that for?" Rose managed to get out. Scorpius shrugged and grinned.  
"Well in that case…" Rose picked up a roll and threw it at Scorpius, it bounced off his shoulder and on to the ground.  
"That's just a waste of perfectly good bread," Scorpius said in mock horror. He then smirked as his eyes fell on something. Rose turned to see what Scorpius was looking at.  
"No," Rose whispered. Scorpius glanced back at his best friend as he picked up the bowl of grated cheese.  
"You wouldn't," Rose insisted as Scorpius smirked at her. Rose let out a shriek as she found herself covered in cheese. She looked at Scorpius in shock as she grabbed a jug of pumpkin juice.  
"This is war Malfoy," as she poured the juice over the boy watching as his shirt stuck to his body.  
"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley," the two Hufflepuffs looked up at Neville Longbottom. "I must insist that you not waste any more food, the house elves work hard enough as it is, plus there are people in the world who don't receive the quality and quantity of food you two seem so insistent on wearing." Rose noticed the grin playing around Neville's lips as he was trying to scold them.  
"Sorry Professor we won't wear any more food," Scorpius said with a straight face. Neville nodded solemnly.  
"Good, I'd hate to have to give you two detention," Neville left with those parting words. Rose cast a glance over at Scorpius; they looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.


	9. Dreaming about you every night

Dreaming about you every night  
Rose didn't remember the hallway going on for this long, she paused looking around, she knew this hallway and she knew it didn't go on for this long. She bit her lip, for some reason she couldn't remember quite where she was. She shrugged to herself, must be because of the late or rather early hour. Not like she was going anywhere in particular really, so it didn't really matter. Every time she had tried to close her eyes she had just laid there. Rose had tried different positions, but to no avail. Sleep wasn't coming anytime soon so she had quietly crept out of bed to take a walk.  
She raised her head up from where it was looking at the floor as she heard giggling coming from a classroom up ahead. Her brow furrowed as she wondered who it was in there, absentmindedly brushing her hair out of her face. Whoever it was sounded like they were having a bit of fun. She slowly passed the room, her curiosity getting the better of her, glancing in as she did so her dark nightgown flowing out around her. Rose stopped short her breath leaving her. Maria Philips was the one that was giggling, a strand of blond hair wrapped around her finger. She didn't notice the audience as she was too busy running the other hand along her companion's chest leaning in very close. But Scorpius turned his pretty blond head and smiled and winked at Rose. Rose gaped back at her friend as her brain processed what she was seeing before she turned and ran off trying to escape what she had just seen.  
She wasn't aware of where she was when she stopped, but the abandoned classroom was perfect for her to squeeze into. She gasped for breath glancing around to make sure she really was alone. She slid down onto the floor wrapping her arms around her legs staring at the floor. Scorpius and Maria? Rose let the tears fall down her cheeks as the sobs overcame her.  
A few minutes later adjusting her head, sniffling, her eyes caught a glimpse of something reflecting the light. Rose hesitated, the tears pausing as she looked around before getting up. She rubbed her throat, which was sore from the sobbing she had done. She moved forward slowly and pulled a sheet down from the piece of furniture it was covering. It was a mirror. Something in her told her she knew what this was; she had heard stories as a child. Rose took a breath and stepped in front of the Mirror of Erised. There he was looking at her. She raised her hand up, letting her fingers trace the cold reflection of his face.  
"Rose," a male voice breathed out, striking her heart.  
She turned and let out a little gasp. Oh not the Mirror of Erised, just a mirror. She couldn't quite force a smile this time. Not after seeing him with Maria. She looked down at her feet.  
"Hey Rose," he said softly, lifting her chin with his fingers. Her lips trembled as she met his gray eyes. He smiled at her slipping his other hand around her waist.  
"What's wrong my Rosebud?" She wrenched herself out of his arms.  
"Don't call me that!" she snarled glaring at him.  
"Why not?" he smirked walking towards her catching her against the wall.  
"I saw you and Maria," She spat at him not caring that he was extremely close to her. He grinned and moved his body even closer so it pinned her against the wall. She gasped, feeling every inch of him against her, smelling his familiar and comforting scent wash over her.  
"What about Maria?" he whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine.  
"You two were," she trailed off as she felt his fingers trailing up her side, followed by goosebumps.  
"Maria is nothing, just a flirt." He pressed his slightly rough lips against her neck.  
"You are everything to me."  
With that sentence Rose felt her mind cloud over, she couldn't think, all she could do was feel, and she felt every inch of Scorpius against her, felt him touch her, kiss her, felt his breath on her neck, felt his heart beating. Her eyes drifted shut, as his lips traveled up from her neck to her face and finally to her lips. His arms slid around her and held her even tighter against him. Rose sighed with happiness.  
Rose opened her eyes and saw the ceiling above her bed. She smiled ruefully to herself as she stretched her arms out. A dream, it had all been a dream she rolled over feeling the tears forming and shoved her face into her pillow to muffle her sobs at having that happiness ripped away from her.  
Scorpius' hands slid under her dark red shirt. He breathed out heavily against her neck letting her perfume overtake his senses. He had wanted this for so long. He had wanted her for so long. It didn't even matter that he was suppose to be in his bed in the Hufflepuff dorms, or that he had classes tomorrow. There was no other thought in his head but her; she was the only thing that mattered right now. He pulled his head back from her neck and grinned at her. She smiled, her big blue eyes shining back at him. He pulled his shirt off then resumed kissing her, enjoying the feel of her hands roaming his chest. He moaned into her mouth as her hands slid downwards. He urged her back against the bed that was in the room with them. He felt her hit the edge and they both fell back onto it together. He pulled back again, almost reluctantly and hands trembling began to unbutton her shirt as she giggled. He managed to get her shirt off before stopping to stare. She laughed as she began to remove her own clothing; Scorpius watched his mouth open and eyes wide as she stood in front of him naked. His gaze scanned over her body as he felt his heart speed up even more. She was so beautiful, he almost couldn't stand it. He dipped back down to catch her lips in his once more…


	10. You'd get so nervous

You'd act so nervous  
Rose groaned as consciousness claimed her. Her eyes felt all gritty and once again she had a weird taste in her mouth. She made what she was sure was a weird face, but fortunately no one was around to see it. A week had gone by and she found herself still dreaming about her best friend every night which was both a blessing and a curse. Sometimes they were nightmares seeing Scorpius with other girls and other times they were dreams she never wanted to wake from. Yet she always did much to her disappointment. Rose reached up and touched her head wincing, she felt like a bludger had hit her full force during the night.  
"Hey Rose you getting up sometime today?" Marisa Lang, one of Rose's roommates called out from the bathroom. Rose got along okay with Marisa and her other roommates, but they weren't that close, at least not with Rose. Rose moaned into her pillow in response before turning over, the sheets tangling around her sweaty body.  
"It's 11am already." Marisa called out coming in and grabbing her bag from the bed next to Rose's. "Just thought you should know," she said walking out the door. Rose sat up hair a tangled mess on top of her head, eyes still closed. 11am? Already? The teenager pried her eyes open wincing as the sun blinded her. She tripped as she climbed out of her bed, sheets reluctant to give her up and dragged herself to the bathroom.  
Scorpius sat in the Hufflepuff common room reading his Transfiguration textbook, having been up since 6am. He wasn't normally that early a riser, although he still got up before Rose did, but he hadn't been able to sleep for more than four hours as of late. The boy sighed as he flipped a page, not really seeing what was on it, but not caring as other thoughts preoccupied his mind. Scorpius noticed his hands shaking as he flipped another page. He would have to tell Rose, secrets had a way of getting out and hearing this from someone else? Things would get very awkward very fast, at least faster than if he told her the truth himself. This secret had been going on for far too long and it was high time there was some sort of conclusion to it.  
"Hey Scorpius," a soft, breathy voice interrupted his thoughts; the boy looked up to see Maria Philips, fifth year Hufflepuff.  
"Oh hey Maria" he said to the blond blue eyed girl who was watching and smiling coyly at him.  
"How's it going?" she said sitting down next to him and leaning in.  
"Um fine," Scorpius said backing away from her; she made him a bit nervous sometimes.  
Rose stood at the entrance to the common room staring at Scorpius and Maria. The girl was practically in Scorpius' lap. She gripped the book she was holding very tightly as she slipped out past the couple. She took a deep breath as soon as she made it outside and sat down near the lake ignoring the other students. She gripped her cloak tight around her as the temperature had dropped and focused her eyes on the book, if not her thoughts.  
"Hey girlie, you figure it out yet?" Rose looked up from the book she had forced herself to concentrate on to see James standing over her smiling knowingly at her.  
"What?" Rose was taken off guard, confused as to what James was talking about trying to drag her thoughts away from the book she had managed to lose her thoughts in.  
"Remember the other night, you asked me about you and one Mr. Scorpius Malfoy." James prompted as he lowered his lean frame down besides the confused girl.  
"Oh. Oh!" The memory struck Rose. "Yea that, I figured it out." She answered in what she hoped was a flippant tone. She didn't want James to get into her business too much. She felt it was best to keep some stuff private from her cousins, if one knew the rest usually knew shortly after. James studied his cousin intently. Her ears were turning pink, he knew not from the cold and she wasn't making eye contact.  
"So?" he inquired. Rose shrugged.  
"Come on Rose, talk to your cousin James." James pushed a bit more, he thought he knew what was going on, he just liked hearing he was right.  
"There's nothing going on okay!" Rose snapped. James smiled, if Rose was this agitated, this nervous there was definitely something.  
"Oh ok, I just thought that you had, never mind." James said pushing himself to his feet, he heard Rose sigh behind him.  
"Thought I had what, James?" James smiled, she had taken the bait, and he turned slowly to look back at his young cousin who was looking at the ground.  
"Oh I just thought that you'd realized that Scorpius fancied you," he said conversationally. Rose opened her mouth to retort than stopped, brow furrowing her head snapping up to look James in the eyes.  
"Wait, that Scorpius fancies me?" James snorted at the question.  
"Well duh. Blokes can tell these things." He rocked back on his heels and waited for this to sink in. Rose laughed.  
"Right sure James. You know these things. That's why Scorpius flirts with other girls," she said somewhat bitterly. James smiled.  
"People flirt with people all the time while having feelings for other people," the 7th year pointed out. Rose bit her lip trying to make sense of the sentence, upon succeeding at this she began to think what her cousin had said over. James smiled at his cousin one last time and walked away whistling back towards the castle hands in his pockets a look of satisfaction on his face, not that Rose could see it. Rose got up on her feet and followed in her cousin's footsteps. She had just made it inside when she walked into someone who stopped her from falling backwards by gripping her arms.  
"Hey Rose," she looked up to see Scorpius smiling down somewhat nervously at her before he stepped back letting her go.  
"Scorpius," Rose said quietly looking at her feet.  
"So um," Rose looked up at Scorpius who was a very pale shade of pink, and was wringing his hands, he glanced at her.  
"I need to tell you something," Scorpius said. Rose tensed up; she knew it had to do with Maria or some other girl floated through her head unbidden.


	11. I'm hoping you feel the same way

I'm hoping you feel the same way  
Scorpius' hands slid under her dark red shirt. He breathed out heavily against her neck letting her perfume overtake his senses. He had wanted this for so long. He had wanted her for so long. It didn't even matter that he was suppose to be in his bed in the Hufflepuff dorms, or that he had classes tomorrow. There was no other thought in his head but her; she was the only thing that mattered right now. He pulled his head back from her neck and grinned at her. She smiled, her big blue eyes shining back at him. He pulled his shirt off then resumed kissing her, enjoying the feel of her hands roaming his chest. He moaned into her mouth as her hands slid downwards. He urged her back against the bed that was in the room with them. He felt her hit the edge and they both fell back onto it together. He pulled back again, almost reluctantly and hands trembling began to unbutton her shirt as she giggled. He managed to get her shirt off before stopping to stare. She laughed as she began to remove her own clothing; Scorpius watched his mouth open and eyes wide as she stood in front of him naked. His gaze scanned over her body as he felt his heart speed up even more. She was so beautiful, he almost couldn't stand it. He dipped back down to catch her lips in his once more…  
Scorpius' eyes shot open. He had had the dream again. He shifted very uncomfortable now. He ran his hand through his hair before running it down his bare chest and under the sheets pretending it was her hand touching him, caressing him. He let out a low groan. He was going to have to do something about his feelings for her soon or he'd combust or something.  
"Well see the thing is… Well I mean I…" Scorpius groaned he felt like he was twelve or something, practicing what to say to a girl in front of a mirror of all things. He was 17, a man according to wizarding society; he should be able to tell a girl how he felt. That was the problem though, she wasn't a girl any longer, she was a woman. He didn't have experience with women, other than ones that were related to him. Hell it wasn't like he had a lot of experience with girls, other than one or two girlfriends in the past and even then they hadn't gone much past snogging. He was so lucky his roommates had woken up earlier than usual and had gone to breakfast. He turned back to the mirror to try again.  
"So the thing is, I really like you, I mean I really like you like in a girlfriend capacity and I was hoping you feel the same way. I mean its okay if you don't, but if you think there's even a chance you can return any feelings, or think that with time you might be able to like me as much as I like you that would be wonderful. So I guess what I'm saying is I really like you and would you be my girlfriend?" Scorpius winced, but it was the best he'd come up with. He sighed and left the room. He wandered down to breakfast looking for her all the while, but saw no sign of her. He lowered himself onto the bench at the Hufflepuff table and loaded a plate with food. He sat staring at it for the next ten minutes before pushing it away. He made his way out past the Gryffindors' table, noticing Rose's family goofing around and shoving food into each other's faces. For a moment he was glad Rose wasn't there. He knew she always felt left out of her family. He shook his head. Scorpius knew she didn't see how connected she was to them. Just because she had dark hair and was in Hufflepuff, hell Al and James had dark hair, of course they were Potters, but Fred and Roxie were Weasleys by last name and they had dark hair. Plus as Scorpius had tried to explain to Rose it wasn't hair color and House that made you family. It was the shared meals despite being in different Houses and being able to have a conversation about one's life. As well as similarities, such as the appetites which characterized the Weasleys and the love for Quidditch, which Scorpius didn't quite grasp. He enjoyed watching Quidditch and even playing it sometimes, but following teams and playing it as competitively as the Weasleys did, that he did not understand. Before Scorpius knew it he found himself in the familiar yellow and black of the common room. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his Transfiguration book.  
"Hey Scorpius," the boy looked up to see Maria Philips.  
"Oh hey Maria" he said to the blond blue eyed girl who was twirling her hair and smiling coyly at him.  
"How's it going?" she said sitting down next to him.  
"Um fine," Scorpius said backing away from her; she made him a bit nervous sometimes, partially because she was extremely pretty.  
"Oh yea?" She moved closer leaning in towards him, he let his eyes drop to see what her shirt was displaying quite well. A surge of lust shot through him as she moved so that he could see even more. He realized her hand was placed just so on his thigh as she moved even closer. He looked up into her blue eyes as her lips claimed his.  
Scorpius needed to find Rose; he needed to talk to her. He was out in the halls; he had just turned around when someone walked into him.  
"Hey Rose." He looked down at the top of her head smiling.  
"Scorpius," she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the floor. He vaguely wondered why, but he had more important things to worry about. His cheeks flushed as Rose looked up.  
"So um." Scorpius said wringing his hands, how was he supposed to tell her?  
"I need to tell you something," he managed to get out. Rose shot him a look of fear? Angst? He wasn't quite sure, which made him even more nervous; he could usually read Rose so well, but lately…  
"The thing is there's something I haven't told you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it, hell I'm not even sure how to put it." Scorpius took a deep breath as Rose tensed up even more waiting for what he was about to tell her.


	12. Kept Undercover

Kept undercover  
"The thing is there's something I haven't told you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it, hell I'm not even sure how to put it." Scorpius took a deep breath as Rose tensed up even more waiting for what he was about to tell her a sick feeling coming over her.  
Scorpius wasn't sure how to put it. Even after thinking about it for the past few days, weeks, months, he still didn't know how to tell his best friend who he told everything to about his feelings. About his feelings for her. It wasn't like he had had any serious relationships in the past. A couple of girlfriends sure, but he hadn't loved them. He had liked them a lot, but love was something completely different. Scorpius took another deep breath.  
"I'm in love," Scorpius blurted out. A strange feeling of relief washed over him, he had said it. Of course there was a bit more to it than just being in love. He still had the rest of his confession to get through and then of course he had to get through Rose's reaction.  
Rose looked at the ground tears forming behind her eyes. She knew it; she knew that Scorpius had feelings for the attractive blond Maria. After all who was she other than just the best friend? She wasn't a flirty gorgeous blond girl like Maria who was all peppy and… flirty.  
"I've been in love for years and I can't keep it a secret anymore," Scorpius continued. Rose swallowed hard before she looked back up at Scorpius through her tears. Years? She bit her lip hard enough to taste blood. It wasn't fair!  
"Lately, I've been having these dreams and…" Scorpius trailed off, he looked at Rose intently. He needed to tell her, she needed to know how he felt. He took yet another breath.  
"Rose, I lo-"  
"Scorpius!" The two Hufflepuffs turned and saw Maria behind them. Rose felt her stomach clench.  
"How could you?" Maria came walking up and stopped beside them. Scorpius sighed in frustration.  
"Maria, I told you, I don't like you like that. I'm in love with someone else." He glanced at Rose as he said 'with someone else'. Rose was too busy staring at Maria. Scorpius wasn't in love with Maria? Who was he in love with then?  
"I don't care!" Maria cried out. "We belong together." She burst into tears and grabbed Scorpius by his shirt.  
"I'm sorry Maria." Scorpius said pulling back from the hysterical girl trying to pry her hands off of his shirt.  
"Maria!" Lily came running up to the trio red hair flying behind her. She skidded to a halt and grabbed Maria and began to pull her away. "Don't worry I'll handle this."  
The redhead took the sobbing blond girl with her and pulled her down the hall smiling apologetically at the two sixth years. Rose turned to look at Scorpius at a lost now. Who was he love with?  
Did it really matter? Rose couldn't prevent the thought floating through her head. Either way she was going to have to deal with it and move on. Rose smiled to herself; she was a strong young woman. Her resolve hardened. She could deal, she would move on. She would let Scorpius be happy with whoever it was he was in love with.   
Scorpius sighed as he summoned up the last of his bravery to confess the rest of his deepest secret to his best friend. Rose gasped as she found herself against the wall, Scorpius' lips hovering above her own. Her eyes flicked up and met Scorpius' grey ones. He smiled and then touched his lips to hers. Rose felt her eyes shut without thought as she leaned into the kiss. Scorpius slid his arms around Rose's waist and pulled her close. Rose's eyes opened, this was another dream. She pulled away. Scorpius opened his eyes confused.  
"Rose?"  
"It's a dream. It's just another dream." The girl whimpered. Scorpius leaned  
against her, face buried in her neck.  
"No Rosie, it's not a dream, I love you." Rose shivered at the words whispered  
against her neck. Scorpius brought his head up to hers "Do you? How do you feel about  
me?" he asked nervousness apparent on his face now.  
"It's not a dream? You really love me?" Rose whispered. Scorpius nodded. Rose  
smiled. "I love you too." She leant back in to catch Scorpius' lips in hers once more, putting her hands on his chest; she smiled as she felt his racing heart…  
Rose woke up with a smile on her face. She traced her lips with her fingers. He  
loved her. Scorpius loved her. He was her boyfriend, they were together. Rose sighed.  
"Are you okay Rose?" Rose turned her head and opened her curtains. Marisa was  
standing there looking at her bed. "It's almost time for class and you haven't even had  
breakfast yet." Rose sat up, sighing.  
"Yea I'm fine." Marisa looked at the blissful look on her roommate's face  
shrugged her shoulders and left. Rose made her way out into the common room. He was there waiting for her. Scorpius looked around the common room to ensure it was empty then went over and pulled Rose into his arms. She sighed in contentment snuggling against him, before raising her head for a kiss. He obliged her, enjoying her lips against his.  
"Are you sure?" Rose asked him. Scorpius sighed.  
"I think it's best if we keep this, us, undercover. Just for now." Scorpius hastened  
to add.  
"Our families won't like this," Rose said sadly. "Well our parents at least. I think  
my cousins sensed this coming," She added thinking about the conversations she'd had with James and Lily. Scorpius nodded, he knew his parents would not like this. They'd probably try to push other girls at him, insisting that this was a fling. It was better to wait and once they'd been together awhile tell everyone. He kissed Rose one last time before they parted and left for class.


	13. Let's give them something to talk about

Let's give them something to talk about  
Three years later….  
Twenty year old Rose Weasley sat in a chair watching the procession. A blond Louis Weasley stood at the end of the aisle radiating happiness as his soon to be wife walked toward him. Rose peeked at the silver watch on her left wrist. She sighed and uncrossed her legs.  
"What is it?" Al whispered from her right.  
"Nothing," she whispered back. She ran her hands through her shoulder length hair as she watched. Finally, months, years later, Louis and Selena made their way back down the aisle as Rose sighed in relief. She quickly got up, smoothing down her dress as she did so and ran to the bathroom pulling out a muggle cell phone. She pressed a couple of buttons then lifted the phone to her ear.  
"Hey Rosie," came the familiar voice.  
"Hey Scorpius, is it, did you-" all the air left her lungs as she felt slightly panicked.  
"Yea Rose it is. I think it's time," came the response. Rose sighed and leaned against the cool wall. "Do you want me to come over?" The young woman ran her fingers through her hair again, biting her lip.  
"Yea, you'd better." She clicked the call off and went back out to where some of the Weasley family was already on the dance floor much to her embarrassment. The rest of them were sitting at the small white clothed tables scarfing down the food, even more embarrassing to the twenty year old. She winced as she watched her Uncle George drop mashed potatoes down his dress robes seemingly without noticing. Rose's eyes fell on her parents in a close embrace swaying in what was their version of dancing. She turned away when her father's hand starting moving downwards to her mother's arse, she didn't want that vision in her head. Through the crowd of people she noticed a familiar blond head moving towards her. She smiled as she focused on the man heading toward her.  
Scorpius was laughing as they walked semi drunk toward the alley where they would apparate to Rose's flat. They had gone for a late night picnic in a park nearby, enjoying the anonymity of being among the muggles who were ignorant of whom these young people were. They had drunk far too much wine and were walking, trying not to stumble, to a spot where they wouldn't be seen disappearing into thin air. Rose enjoyed the feel of her boyfriend's arm around her waist as she leaned into him. Upon reaching the alleyway she stood on her toes to kiss Scorpius on the mouth. And then came the flash of a camera. Rose pulled away covering her eyes to try to make out the figure facing them.   
"Who's there?" Scorpius said, tightening his hold on Rose as he turned her so she was slightly behind him. The figure laughed.  
"A Malfoy protecting a Weasley after snogging her. What a story this will make for the Prophet tomorrow. Have a good night." The figure disappeared. Rose looked to Scorpius in a panic. Scorpius smiled reassuringly before kissing Rose.  
"We'll deal with it. Beside we have to tell people sooner or later. It's been three years."  
"But tomorrow is Louis' wedding, my family-" Scorpius kissed Rose again.   
"They'll be too busy tomorrow to read the Prophet, heck even hide the papers and we'll deal with it after the wedding." Rose nodded leaning her head against his chest.   
"Okay."   
"Hey Rosie," Scorpius said softly as he reached the young red head.  
"Hey," Rose said softly hugging her not for long secret boyfriend. Over his shoulder she noticed her father eyeing them suspiciously from where he was still dancing with his wife. James strolled by smirking at them both.  
"So, I told my parents before I came over," Scorpius said softly. Rose pulled back and looked at him.  
"What?"  
"I think my father is still standing there with his mouth open," Scorpius said chuckling at the memory of his father in shock.  
"And your mother?" Rose asked.  
"My mother looked at me and said 'oh that's nice darling' and then left for the spa," Scorpius answered, that response had been predictable for his mother.  
James leaned against the bar, and turned his head to where his sister was flirting with the bartender.  
"So Lils, did you see the paper this morning?" James asked casually. Lily smiled and winked at the bartender before turning to look at her oldest brother.  
"You mean the article on Rose and Malfoy? Yea, like that was a big revelation," Lily snorted. The eighteen year old turned back to her flirtation, leaving her brother to watch the still somewhat secret couple conversing. James watched as his uncle went over to them.  
"Showtime."  
"Hey Uncle Bill," Rose said to the father of the groom.  
"Hey Rose, and…" Bill paused as his eyes rested on the young Malfoy.  
"Scorpius Malfoy, sir." Scorpius held his hand out to the older man to shake.  
"Right, well nice to meet you," Bill smiled at his niece and continued on his way.  
"Rose, who is this?" Rose turned around to see her father looking at her and her companion. Scorpius' face paled just a bit.  
"Scorpius Malfoy, sir," Scorpius said yet again, Rose detected his voice shaking a bit this time. Ron's eyes narrowed as he looked intently at the young man.  
"Dad, there's something I have to tell you," Rose said, taking Scorpius' hand in hers.  
"What?"  
James turned away from the bar and chuckled at the expression on his uncle Ron's face as he stared at his daughter whose hand was entwined in the young Malfoy's.  
"What's going on?" Harry asked his oldest, casting glances over at the scenario playing out.  
"Rose is finally telling her dad how she's been dating Scorpius Malfoy for about three years now." James informed his father.  
"Oh. Wait what?" Harry's eyes widened. He did not see that coming.  
"Dad I think I am capable of choosing who I date," Rose said forcibly, still holding Scorpius' hand in hers.  
"Clearly not," Ron hissed at his daughter. Bill would kill him if he caused a scene at his son's wedding reception.  
"Scorpius Malfoy has been my best friend since I was eleven, and my boyfriend for the last three years. You have no say in that," Rose said, eyes flashing before turning to Scorpius and pulling him towards her kissing him. Scorpius hesitated than wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Ron took a deep breath than turned to see Hermione who had her hand resting on his arm.  
Rose felt her heart fluttering. She loved being in Scorpius' arms. She pulled away to breathe, Scorpius smiling at her. Both of them ignored the whispers from the people surrounding them. Let them talk.


End file.
